


To the future

by DeviantSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, M/M, Post War, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantSlytherin/pseuds/DeviantSlytherin
Summary: Who would have known that after the battle it would be Draco Malfoy to comfort him. Who would have known they would both be stuck in such a mess.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. The beginning

Finally, it was over. 

The war was over. 

Voldemort was gone.

Defeated. 

It should have been the greatest feeling in the world to Harry Potter. Finally, it was over. Harry finally was free from the weight of the war. Free from the duties of being the savior. Free from the crazy man looking into his mind. 

It should have been a celebration. To most it was. Harry couldn’t the same reaction to the end though. Not when he looked around at all aftermath of what had really gone down. Hogwarts, the place he had called home for so long, was destroyed. Rubble and debris of the once strong standing castle, covered almost every inch of the courtyard in which he stood.

The areas that were not covered in the ruins, were bodies. So many bodies lined the floors. Bodies of people he knew. Bodies of students that had wanting nothing more to go to Hogwarts to learn magic. Innocent people who had lives ahead of them. All ended in a war Harry had never wanted to be apart of. 

He walked into the giant hole in the wall of the great hall and looked around at everyone. He saw the bodies of Lupin and Tonks. His mind went to their tiny little baby Teddy. Teddy would never have the chance to know his parents. He would never have the chance to grownup with a loving mother and a loving father. 

He looked over to the Weasleys. The family that had become more family to him than his own. They all stood over the body of the one and only Fred, one of the twins that were known for their pranks and laughs. What on earth did such a boy ever deserve to deserve such a fate? Why couldn’t he muster up the courage to walk over there to them. 

Why couldn’t he look at them without feeling guilty for being the reason any of these people were there anyways?

He always imagined the ending of the war being one of happiness and relief. But instead, all he was filled with anger and grief. 

He walked into the doors leading to the school, making his way through the destroyed corridors. The further away from the scene of the aftermath of the battle, the better. He found himself near the dungeons, subconsciously leading him to the old potions classroom that once occupied the grumpy old professor he once believed had it out for him. 

He wish he had known. Known that Snape we on his side. All these years, he had accused the man of being the bad guy, when really, he had always been there for him. 

He was lost in thought as he looked around the classroom, all the desks exactly as they were, when a throat being cleared sounded the room. Harry turned to see who made the noise and almost reached for his wand before he realized who it was. 

Draco Malfoy stood at the door looking at Harry with a curious look.

“I always expected Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, to be the center of the celebration when it all ended. Expected for you to be eager for the attention.” Harry rolled his eyes at the remark and opened his mouth to say something only to find Malfoy wasn’t done. 

“It’s hard to be down there isn’t? Hard to look at all of what happened and not... not feel...” He looked like he was lost for words, so Harry nodded, already understanding what was being said. 

“Regret? Grief? Guilt?” Harry looked away from Malfoy. “Yes. I feel that all because things weren’t supposed to be this way. Innocent lives were not supposed to be taken... Student, Malfoy. Students that had a life ahead of them. Parents that are leaving their children without them because they were killed. No. It’s more than that. They were slaughtered. And it’s all because I was here... because I came to Hogwarts.”

Malfoy stepped into the classroom, nodding his head in agreement to what Harry said. 

“At least you weren’t a death eater, Potter. At least you were on a right side. I wish I could have been strong enough to do the right thing.” 

Harry never thought that when he decided to get away from everything that had just happened, that it would mean that Draco Malfoy of all people would be the one to come and comfort him. Oddly enough, he enjoyed someone who wasn’t crying over a death or celebrating. In fact, it felt as if he could actually relate to the blonde. 

“Malfoy, I don’t care that you were a death eater. In the end, you didn’t tell Bellatrix that it was me and you practically gave me those wands. And then you called my name and distracted Voldemort enough for me get away. You’ve proven yourself enough for my forgiveness.” 

Malfoy seemed touched by this. He more into the room, closing a distance between Harry and him. “I don’t deserve that Potter. I don’t deserve your forgiveness.” 

Harry was just about to say something when yet another voice entered the room. But this time, it wasn’t from his old school rival. This time it was from a figure with features he wouldn’t make out. 

A spell rang through the air, a light came flying at Harry before he was hit with said spell and that was the last thing he remembered before the world grew black.


	2. The truth

Harry woke up to a now lit room. For a moment he believed that maybe he had been brought to the hospital wing, but there was something off. The ceiling above him didn’t look like that of hospital wing. And he was on the ground. The hard ground. But he couldn’t still couldn’t be in the potions room. That room never got light. 

A groan from beside him brought him out of his thoughts to the body beside him. The blonde hair told him that Draco Malfoy had been hit with the spell as well. He made an attempt to sit up, immediately hating himself for trying. A blinding pain shot through his head and he payed back down with a gasp. 

“What happened?” He asked the blonde, holding an arm to his head as if that would help. The blonde turned and looked at Harry. 

“How would I know Potter? I was hit by the same thing you were.” Harry sighed at Malfoys attitude and attempted to sit up once more. This time he was successful. Harry took a look around the classroom that felt so... different.

“Something is wrong, Malfoy.” Harry said in alarm. Malfoy looked up at Harry as if he was processing the words. As soon as he sensed it as well he sat up, bringing his hand to the ache that came with doing so. 

“I think we should go and find everyone Malfoy. We should be looked at after being hit with something. Besides, everyone should be looking for us. It has to been a few hours with how bright it is.” 

The blonde didn’t argue and stood up followed by Harry. Neither of them said a word as they made their way to the door to the room and opened it. It was at this moment when they both realized that something was extremely off. The corridors weren’t in ruins. There was absolutely no sign that less than twenty four hours before Voldemort had been killed. 

Both of the boys gasped at this but furthered their walking. 

“Do you think that we were in a coma or something and we have been asleep for a long time?” Malfoy asked and Harry shook his head. 

“There’s no possible way. People would have come looking. Something is wrong. Something is very wrong.” 

They walked for another 5 minutes before they encountered their first person. It was a student obviously. She was dressed in a set of red Gryffindor robes. She had red hair and freckles that reminded Harry of the Weasleys, but she wasn’t a Weasley he knew. The girl stopped when she saw the both of them and stared with wide eyes.

“Bloody hell... your Harry Potter!” She said with an disbelief. The girl ran forward and grabbed hold of Harrys arm. She looked over Malfoy, realizing who he was and grabbing his arm as well. “We need to find my mother!” She said and began dragging them through the corridors, up staircases, in a school that was completely rebuilt as if nothing happened. 

They got all the way to a very familiar classroom. It was the defense against the dark arts classroom. And the door was open to a class that was being taught. Full of children they had never met. 

The red headed girl let go of their arms and walked into the classroom, not caring that there was a class happening. 

“Mom.” The girl said loudly and every head in the room turned to look at the girl and the two boys. The teacher at the front of the room was the one that Harry was looking at though. 

From the back side, her brown hair was one the was so familiar he could tell it from a mile away. Only, the body didn’t seem to match the hair. 

“Rose, you better have a good reason to be interrupting my class.” Even the voice sounded like her. She turned and face the girl who was now known as Rose. Harry’s heart stopped. 

“Potter... please tell me I’m dreaming...” Malfoy said next to him. Harry shook his head. “Your not dreaming Malfoy.” 

In the front of the room stood the one and only Hermione Granger. And she looked like she was 20 years older than she had been before they had been hit by the spell. 

“I found them mom... it’s Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy isn’t it? They look like the photos. Could it really be them?” Hermione walked to the boys and she stopped in front of Harry. Her hand moved to the boys dirty face, pushing back the hair that covered the scar. 

“Harry?” She asked, staring into his eyes, looking for some confirmation he was really the Harry Potter. 

“Hermione?” He answered back wanted the same thing she did. But they seemed to answer her question. She pulled him forward with a sob. 

“Harry James Potter! Where have you been?” She pulled out of the hug. “Why do you still look like your 17 years old?” Harry looked confused. 

“Because I am? After the battle I stepped away to collect myself and then Malfoy came and we were talking and then this guy... he shot some spell at us making us both pass out. Then we woke up here... where is here exactly?”

“Harry... this is Hogwarts... not as it was the last time you were seen. The Battle of Hogwarts was 20 years ago... you and Draco have been missing for 20 years now...”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters!


End file.
